An Unexpected Meeting
by AdiosCiaoCiao
Summary: While in Rivendell, Fíli and Kíli have an unexpected meeting with the valley's youngest inhabitant. AU where Aragorn is still a young Estel living in Rivendell.


**I am terribly sorry for the long absence! I had a harder time writing this than I thought I would, and I'm still not completely happy with it. It's my first time writing Fíli and Kíli, so I'm sorry if they seem out of character.**

**I apologize for the lame title, too. I can't seem to think of a good one at the moment.**

**I own nothing but the mistakes and errors, and ********everything in Middle Earth belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.**

* * *

A cool breeze swirled through the night, stirring trees and casting dark shadows throughout the valley of Imladris. Drunken laughter could still be heard from the other dwarves of the company, who sat around a roaring fire made from broken chairs. Though things had calmed somewhat since dinner, Thorin, Gandalf, and Bilbo had been swept away for a consultation with Lord Elrond a while ago. Fíli and Kíli had moved to an adjoining room to wait out their return, and were now lost in thought.

"I feel uneasy here, like something is always watching us," Kíli confessed, looking out from the balcony into the darkened night. After a few minutes he turned to his brother, and Fíli shook his head and came to stand beside the younger dwarf.

"We all feel uneasy Kíli, we are among the elves." Fíli said quietly, as if said elves could hear every word he spoke, though he could not see any in sight. "I'm sure Thorin and Gandalf are figuring out the map as we speak." Fíli turned and walked back inside the room, and with a sigh his brother followed.

"I'd just feel better away from the place I guess, it is too quiet here for my liking." Kíli said, and as the words left his mouth, a crash sounded in the hallway and the door was thrown open, with a small form dashing inside, quickly turning its back to the dwarves as he struggled to push the heavy door shut.

Both dwarves were on high alert as soon as the crash sounded, and had grabbed their weapons in preparation for a fight. Upon seeing the small form against the door, Fíli lowered his sword and watched silently as a little boy seemed to be listening for something in the hall. Sure enough, a few moments later there were footsteps in the hallway, followed by hushed voices. Not long after they came, the footsteps sounded down the hall, and the boy's shoulders relaxed. That is, until he turned around.

* * *

As the boy turned around from his successful escape, both dwarves noticed that he seemed to realize that he was not alone. Eyes widening, he pressed his back against the door as he took in the strangers. With shocked looks, the dwarves continued to stare in shock and silence as the little boy's eyes started to fill with tears.

Noticing this, Fíli's own eyes widened as he dropped down to the boy's level, trying to look as friendly as a warrior could. He dropped his sword, moving it to lie under a chair and out of sight. He had no idea what this little elf was doing here, but he was going to do his best to not scare him. He may not like elves but a child was a child, no matter the race. At least they weren't wearing _all_ of their armor and weapons.

"Hello little one, and who might you be," Fíli said in the softest voice he could muster. The child said nothing, but his eyes moved from Fíli to the bow that Kíli still had drawn, tears leaking down his cheeks. Noticing this Fíli hissed at his brother. _"Put that thing away!"_

Shoving the bow behind his back and onto the ground, Kíli's eyes locked with the boy's as he took a seat on the floor not far from his brother. After a few tense moments, the child seemed to realize he was in no immediate danger and plopped to sit a few feet away. The silence continued, as both dwarves and little boy took each other in.

"Are you hiding, little one?" Kíli asked the boy quietly, gaining his attention. The child seemed to think about this, then shyly nodded his head. Fíli laughed softly at the action, and nudged his brother with a grin.

"Are you supposed to be in bed?" Fíli prodded, and received a nod from the boy as well. "Do you have a name, little elf?"

Estel smiled widely at this and nodded. "Estel!" He said, wiping his eyes on too-long sleeves and giving the dwarves an expecting look.

"Well little Estel, I am Fíli and this is my brother Kíli," the blonde dwarf said, and noticed how the child's eyes lit up. The boy opened his mouth like he was going to speak, but then closed it with a frown. He stood shakily and walked the rest of the way to the dwarves, who were now watching him with amusement. Estel stopped between them, and was looking at their tunics. Reaching out with a hesitant hand he stopped, giving the dark-haired dwarf a questioning look. Kíli gave a nod, and the boy continued his reach to feel the fabric of his tunic, petting it softly. He then reached out his other hand to feel Fíli's shirt, and was puzzled at the texture. Taking both hands away, Estel placed both of his hands on his own soft sleep shirt, and then looked up. With his gaze focused on Kíli, Estel turned to the younger dwarf and moved to climb into his lap.

Kíli gave his brother a frightened look, and Fíli laughed openly at him. Kíli had never held a child before, and it has been ages since Fíli had held a small Kíli. Somehow, in this dreadful place full of elves, this little boy was more than happy to just plop down, unaware of the dwarves' distress. Once settled on his lap, Estel turned to the embroidery on Kíli's shirt and traced it with his fingers. When the boy began to slip to one side, Kíli righted him awkwardly into a more secure position, wondering just who this child was. Fíli smiled at both the boy and his brother, and decided to try and get the boy talking.

"Do you live here, Estel?" He asked, and Estel turned to him and nodded happily as he continued to examine Kíli's shirt. "Do you talk?" Fíli said stupidly, then remembering the child had said his name only moments ago. Kíli snickered, getting a glare in return from his brother.

"Do you remember our names?" He questioned, and Estel nodded as he laid his head on Kíli's chest tiredly, much to both dwarves' surprise. "What's my name, little Estel?" Fíli asked, and laughed as the boy turned his face shyly into Kíli's chest.

"Come now, surely you can say it!" Fíli encouraged the boy, while Kíli tried to keep his grin to himself. To him, fighting came naturally, as did jesting with his brother. Like both of these things, he thought, holding a small child wasn't so hard. He would never admit this aloud,of course, for he would never hear the end of it. He looked down at Estel to see him shake his head with a small smile as he peeked out from his chest.

"What is my name, little one?" Kíli asked with a grin aimed towards his brother. Estel looked up to the dark haired dwarf and gave him the shy smile. "Gíli," Estel said quietly.

Both dwarves heard this, and Fíli's booming laugh echoed throughout the room. Estel gave a start and then smiled, sitting back and pointing to the dark haired dwarf. "Gíli!" He said proudly, changing direction and pointing towards Fíli as he exclaimed loudly, "Bíli!"

This started a whole new round of laughter, and Estel scrambled out of Kíli's lap and stood between the brothers. "Bíli and Gíli and Estel!" The boy said, and had both of his sides attacked with quick fingers. Estel screeched as he broke away, standing halfway between the dwarves and the door. Kíli and Fíli shared a grin and got to their feet, ready to chase the boy. Estel's eyes widened and he giggled, scrambling to dodge them. Fíli noticed his easy maneuvers and wondered if this little elf had practice at evading the people who were chasing him.

All of a sudden they heard voices out in the hall, and all three froze as they turned their eyes to the door. A moment later there was a knock at the door, followed by a frantic voice.

"Pardon the intrusion, but have you seen—"

"Estel!" A new voice hissed, but it sounded exactly like the one it had interrupted. Both dwarves tensed as a pair of identical elves stood in the doorway with the door thrown wide. Twin pairs of grey eyes narrowed on Estel, and the boy's own eyes widened as he ran a few steps back toward the dwarves.

"Help Bíli!" He said, eyes shining with glee as he launched himself at the blonde dwarf. It was Fíli's turn to be surprised, as Estel wrapped himself around his middle and held on tightly. He leaned back and raised his arms up, motioning to be picked up. Unsure what to do, Fíli stood stiffly, bringing his arm around Estel as the little boy leaned into the unsure hug. As he was trying to calculate the distance to his sword, one of the elves began speaking.

"_Valar_ help me, Estel, if _Ada_ finds out what you've been up to…" One of the elves began as he stalked into the room towards Fíli and Estel, while the other stood just inside the doorway, his wide eyes on Kíli.

"We are terribly sorry for any trouble our little brother has caused, please accept our deepest apology on behalf of—"

"No Dan! I wanna stay!" Estel interrupted in protest, only to be lifted away from Fíli and into the dark haired elf's arms. The boy twisted in Elladan's arms and he reached for the dwarf.

Once the boy was in the elf's arms, Kíli came to stand at his brother's side they both turned to the elf that hovered in the doorway. They watched as he closed the door with a wince, no doubt to try and block out the noise Estel was making.

Seeing as the door was closed, the elf that Estel had called 'Dan" sighed and placed a struggling boy onto the floor. Once his feet hit the ground Estel launched himself at the dwarves, wrapping his arms around Kíli's legs. "I wanna stay with Bíli and Gíli!"

This statement caused the four adults to crack a grin, Fíli and Kíli because of the ridiculous nicknames and Elladan and Elrohir because they knew the boy couldn't be pronouncing their names right. With a wave, the elf at the door motioned that they take a seat, and they did warily, with Estel snuggled between the two dwarves. Noticing the hesitant looks on dwarven faces, one of the elves began to explain.

"We are very sorry for this, it seems like someone has decided to escape from their bedroom and cause a disturbance."

"Well after their bedtime, might I add," Elladan said with a pointed look at Estel, who hid his face in Kíli's side.

"Ah, it was no trouble at all," Fíli said gruffly, still unsure of the elves. Noting the uneasy atmosphere was not due to Estel the twins sighed and relaxed slightly.

"I am Elladan Elrondion and this is my brother, Elrohir. The terror sitting between you is our little brother Estel, who was forbidden to leave his room tonight, though it seems he has let that slip his mind." Elladan said, trying to remain composed, though really he just wanted to laugh at the whole ordeal. Only Estel could win over a dwarf with his charm.

"And I am Fíli, and this is my brother Kíli. We assure you the boy was nothing but pleasant." Fíli said, relaxing a bit as he absently rubbed the boy's back.

"Your brother has done nothing to upset," Kíli put in, smirking as both elves relaxed completely in relief.

"I am glad," the twins chorused. "I don't want to know what _Ada_ would have done if he found out that we had let Estel slip by us." Elrohir murmured, watching as Estel raised his arm up to rub at his tired eyes. Leaning away from Kíli Estel looked to his brothers, and as if he was suddenly too tired to walk the distance to them, he began to crawl towards them. Both elves and dwarves watched in amusement as he stopped at Elladan's side, leaning up on his knees as he reached up sleepily. Elladan smiled softly and hauled the boy into his lap. As Estel snuggled into his chest, Elladan noticed the child's sleepiness and stood, followed by the others.

"I believe it is time for someone to be in bed." The one Fíli thought was called Elrohir said softly, leaning over to give Estel a kiss on his head.

"Time to say goodnight, _tithen pen_," Elladan whispered, and Estel lifted his head and gave the dwarves a sleepy smile. Elladan set him on his feet and Estel walked slowly to the dwarves, who had wide eyes again, unaccustomed to Estel's goodnights.

Reaching up to Fíli, Estel waited to be picked up. Turning his wide eyes to the elves, Fíli could only nod shakily as Elladan,(or was it Elrohir?) mimed picking the boy up. Once he was up in Fíli's arms Estel wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and gave him a tight hug, petting the blonde hair absently. Leaning back Estel reached out for Kíli and the process was repeated as he was handed off to the younger dwarf. Both twins shared a smile as Kíli then walked over and handed the boy up to Elladan.

"Bye bye Bíli, bye bye Gíli." Estel said tiredly as he gave a small wave, almost asleep on Elladan's shoulder. With a nod to the dwarves Elladan excused himself with a quick goodbye, heading off in the direction of Estel's bedroom.

Heaving a great sigh, Elrohir turned a smile to the dwarves. "I really am sorry about him," he apologized with a laugh, "Estel's curiosity knows no limits."

"He is a wonderful child," Fíli said, surprised that those words had come from his mouth about an elf. Kíli nodding his agreement, and realized that the conversation he had with the dark haired elf twins was not as bad as he would of thought. After meeting Estel, both dwarves mused, Imladris didn't seem _that_ bad.

"I believe the rest of your company has returned with news," Elrohir said suddenly, as he remembered seeing the dwarf and hobbit return from their meeting with his father. Both dwarves nodded with surprised looks, scrambling to gather their weapons as they followed the elf out of the room. Elrohir stepped aside to head towards Estel's room, and noticed the dwarves had not yet left towards their company.

"Thank you," Fíli said, his voice gruff with uncertainly, as he raised his eyes to meet those of the dark-haired elf. Elrohir grinned as he shook his head.

"It is I who should be thanking you. Estel does not often meet strangers, and anyone he deems worthy of friendship is also a friend to Elladan and I." Elrohir said, nodding to confirm his words. With one last nod and grin, he spun on his heel and headed down the hallway, leaving the stunned dwarves behind.

"What just…did we just…" Kíli stuttered, turning his confused look to his brother. Fíli shook his head, trying to process what had just happened.

"Did we just make friends with elves?" He asked, his voice thick with disbelief. Loud voices brought both of them out of their shock, and they started down the hall towards the noise.

"Making friends with elves, Thorin will have our heads! I wonder what else this journey has in store for us," Fíli mused, knocking his shoulder into Kíli's.

"Only one way to find out," Kíli said with a grin as they walked through the doorway to rejoin the group.


End file.
